Disappearance of SeeU
by Barzini
Summary: Nothing to do with the song Disappearance of Hatsune Miku. Just my take on baseless and pointless hate for SeeU because she is a Korean Vocaloid. One-shot short fic.


**This fanfiction was written, after briefly landing upon a SeeU Facebook hate page, therefore the name, Disappearance of SeeU. Just to make it known, I do like SeeU, especially when the person who voiced her, Kim Dahee from girl group GLAM is my bias. **

**Anyway, read the story I wrote first. Maybe the end is just the beginning. ONE SHOT SHORT FIC.**

**Xxx**

* * *

SeeU watched her master as he stretched and yawned, the screen full of words and characters. Was master going to make a song for her? At last?

She needed to know. She needed to know. _Sorry master_ was all she thought when her master leaned forward against the table, drugged, the aroma of the coffee filtering the room.

SeeU quickly moved across the room from where she had been hiding, under her master's bed, and closed the door, locking it. So people like Kaito, Miku or others won't walk in.

SeeU stared at the word document with words of kanji all over it, and she scrolled up, holding her breath. Master had a habit of also typing down whom to sing the song right after the title of the song.

_Himitsu Keisatsu (Secret Police)_

_Vocals: Hatsune Miku_

Oh... Master was just looking through an old song... But what was he so furiously working on last night then?

SeeU minimized the word document, and double clicked the folder she always checked- New Compositions.

A new document in new compositions. Master got lazy recently, though no vocaloids under his household dared to say it outloud. But a new song now? And master didn't say anything about it!

_IAlity_

_Should be sung by IA (duh)_

Cheeky master. But SeeU was disappointed and returned everything to its original form, just as master had left it. Wait- His email was open.

_Unread, 1189_

That was unlike master, he always checked his emails.

"Mehrong!" SeeU whispered and giggled, a form of Korean expression when one is being childish and teasing.

She opened it and... SeeU's knees lost her strength and she knelt onto the floor. If Miku had walked in, it would have been a weird scene. SeeU knelt down facing the computer beside a snoring master.

Though there was nothing funny or weird about the emails.

**WE HATE SEEU. WE ONLY WANT JAPANESE VOCALOIDS**

**SCREW YOU FOR CREATING HER**

**WE HATE SEEU**

**GTFO SEEU**

All the unread mail were around this content. This was what master said he had to deal with everyday? Hate mail? Our usually egoistic master had to deal with hate mail and not blow up?

It all made sense now, a few days ago...

_Master oppa! When can I make my debut on stage?_

_I... Soon, SeeU. Soon. I promise that you'll be popular. I promise._

Quietly, SeeU left master's soundproof room, and could instantly hear Meiko's dominating cries while playing the Nintendo Wii and a fatal cry from Kaito. What were the two doing again? These casual questions just buzzed through her mind but there were more... Saddening questions now.

SeeU sat in her own room, in front of her own computer and briefly turned to stare at the poster master had gotten for her.

_GLAM – Girls Be Ambitious_

_XXO_

One of their members had given SeeU life. Kim Dahee was her name. She was going to debut soon.

But SeeU...

SeeU just sat in front of her computer and the hateful comments and emails just kept going through her head.

It was not long before the tears flowed.

Staring at the computer screen, the uninstall button was just there. Just there.

Biting her lips, she pictured what master had to go through behind closed doors, answering hateful phone calls, losing money, getting harder to make ends meet, especially it being summer... Kaito would want even more ice cream than usual...

Her eyes hardened, and for a moment, pressing the uninstall button seemed to have no effect whatsoever.

She was there. Then she was not.

Xxx

Master coughed, then sat up, shaking his head.

"Goodness... Must have dozed off..." He muttered and he stared at the printer's printing tray and took out the single sheet of paper there.

"Oh... Okay... She'll love it..."

Opening the door, with his well practised demanding voice, he shouted, "Where's SeeU? She'll be performing at Inkigayo at GLAM's debut! Get her here now!"

Xxx

* * *

**Just a bit of background information, when the girl group GLAM debuted, SeeU was there as well. So what do you all think of this? Leave a review and let me know!**


End file.
